Masaki Domoto
Masaki Domoto (堂本 成希 Dōmoto Masaki) is a character in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. He is known as the Ultimate Thief. He is one of twenty-four students chosen for the Killing School Tour. About Masaki Domoto has lived his entire life in the fast lane. Both of his parents were heavy drug addicts with very little money for food, and Masaki spent his early years poor and malnourished. This was until age 7, when Masaki was taken away from his parents and put into a foster home. However, this foster home wasn't much better, as it was poorly-funded and had very little food for their children. Spending his life hungry and poor, Masaki took it upon himself to find food for himself and the other children at the foster home. The only way for him to do this was to shoplift from the local supermarket, which he was able to do and keep up until age 12, when wanted posters with his picture around began popping up around town. As such, he began to steal food from other places, such as restaurants and grocery stores. In time, he learned how to blend into crowds, use the shadows of night to mask his appearance. At age 15, Masaki had stolen several years worth of food, a brand-new wardrobe of clothing for all the foster children, and ten-thousands of yen. Because Masaki was rarely ever able to shower or wash his clothing, he accumulated a lot of dust, and police reports said that he was "as dusty as a mop" - and thus, he became infamous among his town as "the Dusty Bandit". Appearance Masaki wears a tight blue tank-top, stained with sweat and dust. He usually wears a long black jacket with a tall collar above it, though he avoids wearing it in public, as he tries to avoid having any sort of signature appearance. He also tends to wear gray skinny jeans to throw people off, as one would expect a thief to wear much looser clothing. His hair is very uneven and badly-cut, as Masaki cuts his own hair to keep his appearance inconsistent. His facial hair grows in rather thick, but he always makes sure to cut that as well. While he owns a few pairs of shoes (which he stole), Masaki usually doesn't wear shoes; just socks. If the weather is cold or it is raining, he wears moccasins, as they rarely leave behind footprints. The wanted poster of the Dusty Bandit portrays a young man with greasy long black hair and a thick goatee, looking very little like the Masaki seen in public. Personality Despite his reputation, Masaki is a very kind and gentle young man. He always takes it upon himself to listen to the stories of others, and sympathizes with other abused children, runaways, and petty criminals. For this reason, Masaki has a lot of friends and people who trust him, though very few of them actually know that he is the Dusty Bandit. He will go out of his way to help those who are in need, and he actively avoids conflict rather than facing it head-on. Some people believe him to be hiding something very important, or that he's lying about something he says, but he always denies it. He is also incredibly charming and charismatic, and people are drawn to him very quickly. Relationships *Kanon Amari: Masaki spends more time with Kanon than anyone else in the prologue, and it's very clear the two of them have a mutual liking for each other. It's implied Kanon has a crush on Masaki, and he gets very angry when Kaemon Nakama insults her. Trivia *His first name kanji 堂本 masaki means "To become hope", while his last name kanji 成希 dōmoto means "hall" and "book." *The achievement title for getting all of his Free Time Events is "Shadows of the Night". Polls What do you want for Masaki's fate? (Outcome of poll will not affect his fate) Survivor Killer Victim References Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Alive Category:Crime-based Talents Category:Talent: Thief